Prior engagement
by HimeAnimeFairy
Summary: Natsu and Lucy made an arrangement to get married, but then Lucy moves away! They find each other ten years later, and the old promise is given new life! NALU!


**Just a fun one-shot idea, I couldn't get out of my head! Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Hey, Lu-Chan?" Levy Mcgarden asked her best friend Lucy Heartfilia.

"Yeah Levy-Chan?" Lucy replied, placing a bookmark in the book she had currently been reading.

"What is that gold chain around your neck? Its not the first time I saw it but I never remembered to ask about it before." Levy said pointing at a long gold chain, slightly showing from under Lucy's T-shirt. Lucy Blushed a bright shade of pink.

"Oh this? Its nothing, nothing at all!" She said a little to quickly as she tried to tuck it under her shirt, but Levy caught her hand to stop her. She slowly yanked the chain out of her shirt and looked at the pendent on the end.

"LU!" Levy gasped in shock. "Is that an engagement ring?" She gasped as she stared at the tiny gold ring with a large blue jewel in the middle.

"Ha! Are you kidding me?" Lucy rushed and stumble dover words as she tried to hide, what was obviously an engagement ring.

"Lu I can't believe you got engaged! When did this happen?" Levy gasped. "When is the wedding? Do I know the guy? How old is he? Is it a he? please tell me your not getting married to a girl! Does he have any cute friends? What colour are his eyes? Hair colour? Interests? Does he like books?" She rushed to ask.

"Please stop!" Lucy moaned into her hands. "I'll tell you what happened if you stop asking so many questions!" She moaned. Levy nodded obediently.

"Okay, well it kind of is an engagement ring but it kind of isn't. Its more of a promise. When I was kid, I fell in love with my best friend but the weird thing was that he loved me two. So he dint really engage but he gave me this ring and told me to wear it forever. He said that this ring was a promise that when we are old enough, the two of us would get married." Lucy explained slowly as she gazed at the ring.

"Wow that is so romantic! So who is this dream guy?" She begged.

"Well you see… Th day after he gave me this ring, my father told me we were moving and he didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye to him. His name was Natsu Dragneel, he had pink hair and deep onyx eyes that could literally stare into your eyes." Lucy gushed slightly at the end.

"Wow Lu… That is a really sad story… I hope the two of you meet again some day and make that promise become a reality because that would be the most romantic love story I have ever read." Levy gushed. She then checked her watch and yelped slightly. "Oops sorry Lu! Gotta go! I'm showing a new guy around today!" Levy said quickly, grabbing her stuff then racing out of the library.

* * *

LEVY'S POV

As Levy walked to the front office to find the new guy, she couldn't get her mind off of Lucy and Natsu. They would make such a great couple, even though she has never met the guy, she can tell by the way Lucy described him and the hearts in her eyes, that she had finally found the one. She just hoped this chance of true love wasn't taken away from Lucy.

Once she reached the office she gently knocked on the door then opened it and saw the new boy standing with the principle. She looked at the boy closely. Pink hair? No. it couldn't be could it? What colour are his eyes, then I'll know! If they are onyx then she would be certain.

The boy turned around to look at her and sure enough, deep onyx eyes bore into hers. Wow Lu really was right about those eyes.

"N-Natsu Dragneel!" She gasped slightly. He frowned at her.

"How did you know my name?" He asked seeming a little bewildered. Levy practically squealed.

"Head master, I will take him round now! But first I have someone he will definitely want to meet!" She gushed before quickly grabbing the pinkett's hand and then running out of the room. She ran faster then she ever had before to the library, with Natsu stumbling behind her.

"Where are you taking me? Slow down a little! How did you know my name? Have we met before? Who are you?" He asked as she continued to run.

"Levy Mcgarden, no we haven't met but I've heard a lot about you from my friend and I refuse to slow down because she needs to see you, seeing we were talking about you not five minutes ago." She said not sparing a glance at the boy.

"Who is your friend?" He tried again but Levy ignored him and stopped at the library. She rushed to open the doors then run up the three flights of stares to where her friend was sitting with her head, literally buried in a book, hiding her facial features and hair.

"LU-CHAN! You will never believe who I found!" She called out at the top of her lungs. She got shushed from all different places in the library but she didn't care. The friend looked up from the book and at the approaching Levy and pink haired boy.

* * *

NATSU'S POV

Natsu swore that this girl was crazy. Who was this fricking friend and how did they know him. It was starting to get a little creepy. But then again, she can't be lying cause she knew his name.

"LU-CHAN! You will never believe who I found! The un-named girl yelled to a girl sitting in the corner. She was staring deeply at a book, hiding her hair and facial features. The friend looked up and I froze in both shock and fear as soon as I saw he face and her hair. She seemed to be in the same predicament as me.

Sitting right there, was the girl I haven't seen in over ten years! Here she was, live and in person! I was so happy. Words cannot begin to describe how happy I felt as I stared into the deep brown orbs I love so much.

"Lucy…" I mumbled almost silently.

"Natsu…" She did the same but I heard her. She then stood up and raced over to me, wrapping me in a tight hug as she cried onto my shoulder. "Is-Is that really you?" She chocked out as she pulled back and looked at me in the eye.

"Yeah Luce… Its me…" I mumbled slightly before wrapping her in another tight hug.

"Your welcome!" The friend chimed in happily.

"Levy! I can't thank you enough." Lucy said wrapping the girl in a hug.

"Its no problem Lu!" She smiled.

"Don't act like its no big deal!" Natsu scolded her. "Seriously, we owe you big time." He said happily. Levy shook her head.

"Just seeing my Lu so happy, means everything to me!" She smiled at Lucy, who had begun to cry again. I just nodded and smiled at her.

"Wait, you said you guys were just talking about me, right? What were you saying?" He asked smirking a bit once Lucy turned a bright pink.

"See this is how she blushes when she likes the guy people!" Levy yelled pointing at Lucy. Tis time Lucy turned red. "And this is just regular embarrassment!" Levy yelled again.

"She up Levy!" Lucy groaned but Levy just smirked. "You may get us banned from the library." Lucy said, at this Levy froze and stopped.

"So what did you say about me, Luce?" Natsu tried again, calling her, her pet name. Said girl just turned pink again.

"I'll tell you know! We have know each other for eight years and she only now just told me about you!" Levy said pouting slightly. "And even then she only told me cause I managed to catch this." Levy said, yanking the gold chain out of Lucy's shirt, making Natsu and Lucy both gasp.

"Y-You still wear that?" He asked in shock. She turned an even paler pink as she nodded.

"I always have it on me, under my shirt…" She mumbled as she fidgeted her foot and fiddled with her fingers.

"Do you remember the promise that went with it?" He asked with a slight smirk. She nodded again but avoided eye contact. "Luce…" He mumbled as he pulled her closer. He leaned in closer and locker as she just froze in fear. He firmly placed his lips against hers and closed his eyes.

For a while Lucy didn't move, but she slowly melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. The kiss lasted about five minutes before they both pulled apart, panting and blushing.

"I love you Luce, and the day we are both officially eighteen, we are getting married, kay?" He said, determination blazing in his eyes.

"I love you two Natsu! And of course I want to marry you!" She grinned before going to kiss him again.

In the background Levy stood with her phone and took a photo of them before posting it on the school blog captioned "School sweat hearts".

* * *

 **Hope you all like this show one shot! Also sorry about not updating Dragon's Kids lately! It won't post the third chapter for some reason.**


End file.
